


用一种欲望代替另一种欲望

by cavolo



Series: 生活就是…… [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 他渴望力量。他渴望爱。两股欲望互相交织，斗争不止。他的孩子是他回归平衡的希望。
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 生活就是…… [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183730
Kudos: 6





	1. 午后

**Author's Note:**

> 快被论文逼疯了（口吐白沫）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Little Boy Lost.”

尼禄推开事务所门口，背光使得他白皙的脸庞陷入幽暗。

一片漆黑中，维吉尔抱着阎魔刀坐在沙发上，闻声睁开双眸看了一眼。

“……父亲。”犹豫许久，孩子最终怯生生地喊道。

尼禄取出棕色书皮的精装书，双手微颤地捧着。他低头注视书本，片刻后望向年长者。

维吉尔保持着同样的姿势，只对着儿子眨动眼睛。

尼禄呼了一口气，鼓足勇气似的走上前去，左手单手递上书本。

维吉尔伸出右手接住。

爱书的状态与他送出的那天一样。他将书封抵在鼻尖上，吸入令他安心的熟悉的油墨味。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”父亲淡淡地说。

尼禄露出复杂的表情。像疑惑，像悲伤，像恐惧，还像愤怒。青年的眼睛闪着不明的光，但是欲言又止，最终那道光逐渐黯淡下去。

尼禄支支吾吾说：“那……我回去了。太晚的话姬莉叶会担心……”

“姬莉叶”。维吉尔因为这个名字而稍微眯起眼睛。尼禄在他审视的目光下渐渐开始发抖。

维吉尔收起锋芒，朝儿子轻轻点头。

尼禄表情难看地退后两步，眼睛不安地左右扫视，“嗯”了一声，转身快步走了出去。

在尼禄离去后，维吉尔打开诗集，发现它并不是原封不动的。

有一页出现了折痕。虽然已经被摊开，但是折痕留了下来。

他从来不是会折叠书页的人。

维吉尔盯着折痕，陷入沉思。

直到他的胞弟回来。

但丁打开了客厅的灯，不以为意地说：“一声不吭地坐着，又不开灯，很吓人的。”

维吉尔还在发呆。

“哦，尼禄把你的书送回来了啊。在看什么？”但丁凑到他身后，一词一顿，缓缓念出那页的标题。

_“The Little Boy Lost.”_

但丁危险地低笑起来，说：“有意思。”

然后他就被维吉尔的幻影剑刺穿肩膀。

恶魔猎人既不恼也懒得拔出来，反而像抓住了什么把柄似的，乐呵呵地走开。

充满嘲讽意味的朗诵声在整个屋子里回荡——

_Father, father, where are you going?_

_O do not walk so fast._

_Speak, father, speak to your little boy…_


	2. 理解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他回归平衡的希望

他好像正在做梦。

应该是梦。

否则无法解释，为什么他没法看见，没法动弹，还能听见父母的对话。

恶魔叹了一口气，用粗犷的嗓音说：“我爱你，伊娃。”

女人低笑，回道：“我也爱你，亲爱的。”

“我很抱歉。”恶魔又说。

“别自责。我们会一点一点克服过去的。”女人坚定地说，而后莞尔道，“先从融化巧克力开始吧。你知道的，维吉尔最喜欢这个。”

“不是要做草莓圣代吗？要是但丁醒来没见到它，保准会大吵大闹。”

“所以我说，一点一点来。先从蛋糕开始。没时间了，斯巴达！”

“好。”

他们同时笑起来，小声对话着，轻手轻脚摆弄烹饪器具。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，电灯在顶板上闪烁，视野一时明亮一时黑暗。

梦境之外，也有一男一女压低声音交谈。

“靠，妮可，灯又坏了，怎么回事。”

“你去修啊。”

“修个屁，V在睡觉。”

“硬汉，一根光管而已，又没让你把车拆了！何况他都睡死了——”

“小点声！”

他感觉眼皮很重，他的精神再次被拽进噩梦深处。

他见到了一片熟悉的火光。

但丁——或许也可以叫他托尼——毫不犹豫地说：“我们得救他们。”

“那些佣兵？”不受控制地，他轻蔑嗤笑道，“对我有什么好处？”

胞弟转过头来看他，满脸写着难以置信。“你怎么变成这样了？”

他无法违抗地听着自己发出的声音：“我不会在这种小事上浪费我的时间和力量。”

说完，他脚下一空，开始坠落。

但丁朝他伸出右手的身影变得越来越渺小。

他喘着气惊醒，猛地坐起身，恰好对上白光之中一双焦虑的蓝绿色眼眸。

“你……”尼禄用左手稳住他颤抖的肩膀，犹豫地问道，“你需要水吗？”

格里芬高声嘲笑：“水好，水好啊，泼醒他。”

尼禄朝它比个了中指，说：“闭嘴，肥鸡。”

男孩从副驾驶座边上取来一瓶全新的饮用水递给他，问：“你能自己来吗？”

他连伸手去接的力气都没有，仿佛浑身的血液都被抽空，徒有虚无的皮囊。

“看来是不能。”尼禄自言自语地拧开瓶盖，又在杂物中翻到一根干净能用的吸管，插到水瓶里，送到他嘴边。

见他半晌没有反应，尼禄动了动手腕，嘀咕道：“水你总得自己喝吧……”

他回过神来，轻轻点头，凑上去吸了几小口水。

“我知道，我知道，这是王子‘照顾’睡美人的情节。”格里芬大笑着嘲讽道。

尼禄回头瞪了瞪它，“你给我闭嘴。”

魔兽拍打蓝色的翅膀飞到点唱机上，好心情地整理自己的羽毛。

在他摇头拒绝水瓶后，尼禄从外套口袋里掏出一板牛奶巧克力。

“我……”男孩不好意思起来，目光左右闪躲，过了几秒，豁出去似的对他说，“听见你在梦里说……想吃……所以我找了家便利店……搜到了这个……也没有像样的食物了，就当是补充能量吧！”

尼禄强硬地把零食塞到他的手里，然后跑到车门旁，背起武器，对他说：“我去把妮可找回来，天知道她跑哪搜刮材料……你在车里呆着，别乱跑。很快就出发，不会让尤里曾那个臭婊子久等的。”

他怔怔目送年轻的恶魔猎人活力十足地离开。

“噢，多么体贴，多么善良。有点意思。对吧，V？”格里芬一边盘旋一边叫道。

“是啊……”他撕开食品包装袋，嗅到香浓的可可味，突然感到饥饿，张口咬下大块的甜食。

恶魔停在他的肩膀上，“好吃吗？分我些。”

他轻轻推开它的尖喙，大快朵颐着说：“不行。这是我的。”

他有些明白父亲了：身为恶魔，却对人性深深着迷。

只是……他在落到这副田地之后，才开始领悟这番欲望。

分离灵魂之后，他还是一只恶魔，一只渴望爱的恶魔。

他不过是从一个极端走到了另一个极端。

那个孩子——尼禄——是他回归平衡的希望。


End file.
